Pog
POG POG is a Houndoom, one who is natural from the depths of hell and therefore has a few beneficial powers as a result. He currently resides with Dmr, a Zangoose. Origins POG is not a Pokémon not truly anyway. He is a hellhound form the depths of hell. He can to the forest as a seemingly normal and feral Houndoom with no intentions of letting the creatures of the forest know he was just taking on the form of a Pokémon even though he had the move set of a Pokémon. =Personality= Mostly calm in just about any situation. He's always willing to help others no matter what their issue is or how many times he had before. This of course has lead him to be stretched very thin and stressed out many times in the past. He hates to fail others when they are counting on him no matter how small it may seem. He has always introduced himself as "Everyone calls me POG" Now he usually prefers a humanoid form for the ability to use hands and thumbs but is able to switch between the two. =Lore= POG who was born with a name that roughly translate to Adam Girm was born just a little bit before humanity took their first shaking steps. He is a descendent of the Grim Reaper, of death himself placing him in one of the most noble of blood lines. He was raised as all hellhounds were with strict order and discipline. He was raised and trained along with his brother to hunt down both escaped souls and those beings that made 'deals with the devil' and gave up their souls. There mission was to bring them to back to hell the body left behind would appear if they died of a heart attack. They were drilled over and over again that they were expendable their life meant nothing and only the pack matter. Hellhounds being soulless beasts also had little to know emotions and that made them the perfect soldiers. Despite all the training he was made an observer told to watch and document the history of man. So for centuries that what he did watched the human race and come to know a lot about their cutler and history watching from the unseen shadows. He always became fascinated with things human's seem to value such as gold, jewels and weaponry. After he'd watch a large battle or a small fight he'd wade in among the dead and take anything that meet his fancy. He did this for centuries a sword here, piece of armor their, a ruby maybe a neckless. This lead him to have a large stash of treasure that would put most dragons to shame. No one knows about this not even his family. The creatures of the forest only getting hints as he always has some kind of gem or gold for a payment. However after many, many years just watching he pleaded with his father to allow him to hunt and tract down souls. He finally agreed and allowed him to go with his brother Ultimo Grim. Together they hunted down souls and while their bond was stronger as brother it only grew more as they hunted. POG loved it, loved the fear in the eyes of their victim and loved their pleas for mercy which they never got. He grew as a hunter and soon it was clear he was the better of the two. His father couldn't be more proud as the let his first born, POG, hunt on his own. This was where it all went wrong for him. He was sent to collect on a contract for a soul their ten years where up. However this wasn't a normal being she was a magic user and skilled one at that. Able to hide cloak herself in her abilities and move around in the shadows like he could. He chased her for a long time secretly growing fond of her ability and the thrill of a worth while hunt. When he finally comforted her after a long chase he made the mistake of telling her this. Unforeseen things happened and already having feeling for this magic user he fell in love with her and couldn't bring her soul back. He told this to his father a refused to take her soul. He was beyond enraged and demanding that he do his duty and obey his orders. He still refused even with every threat his father made and plead of his brother to listen to reason. He refused to saying that they were in love something he himself even thought impossible. His father told him if he wanted to know what love was he was going to have everything that went along with it. He brandished POG from hell and not only that he gave the hellhound a soul to go with it. Once he had the soul in his body he realized all the things he did hunting souls down and the joy he took in it made him a monster. He hated himself and needed someone to tell him he wasn't one that he was more then a demon. He sought out the woman he gave everything up for. It was then he learned the hardest lesson he could. She had never loved him she had only used him to escape her own fate. He fell into a deep depression hurt beyond reason now that he had a soul and emotions. His past weighing heavily on him he wondered aimlessly till he made it to the forest. Seeking away to escaped from it all he decide to live there as a 'normal Pokémon'. There he met friends and a Ninetales named Knight. The two fought him having strength over the fox but he had speed. He also met another Nintales that introduced herself as Kibo. She filtered with him and he fell for her very hard seeing the crushing blow dealt by the magic user left him desperate to try and find love to fill the void it caused. He also was friends with a Espy a Amethyst someone he'd protected from Knight and his unsavory intentions. It was after one fight with Knight that ended him hurting the fox and driving him off that left him and Amethyst and he was going to escort her home in cause Knight tried something. That Kibo came to visit him and told him that they were more then welcome to stay at her den. He didn't even think about it and agreed. Amethyst wasn't so sure of the ninetales but he told her that she could trust Kibo. She didn't trust the ninetales but she trusted him so she followed. It was inside of her den a underground tunnel that was massive that there was only two beds. He of course offered one to Amethyst and pressed his luck asking to share Kibo's. She agreed and the three settled in for the night. It was then that Kibo spoke to him telling him she knew he liked her and asked what he was going to do about it? He waited for just a second and kissed her she kissed eagerly back. She wrapped her tails around him and kissed back hungrily and he slowly felt himself getting weaker. He realized this too late and tried to break the kiss but she held it draining him. Once he was unable to move the fox finally got off of him and walked over to the paralyzed with fear Amethyst. It was clear that Knight and Kibo where the same. The fox made him watched and hear as the ninetales took advantage of Amethyst right in front of him making it clear it was thanks to him that she had come to the fox's den. After the ninetales was done the fox teleported him out of the den and left him to slowly recover. He was angry with the fox and himself of failing Amethyst he swore he never do it again. Fail another in anyway. The fighting with Knight became more fierce. It was in another fight that things went from bad to worse for him. It was when he was fighting a Pyroar that had been trying to beat and take advantage of his best friend a Zangoose called DMR. He fought hard but was defeated by the creature's strength and to make things all the more worse for the troubled hellhound the Pyroar raped him and about killed him. He was left for dead and it was by DMR that found him. The Zangoose reacted quickly saying he was going to help him. He placed the injured POG in to a Pokéball meaning to take him to the Pokémon center. It wasn't meant to be as Knight had other plans. Once he was healed and freed from the device it was not his friend DMR that greeted him but Knight. The fox made things very clear for him that he owed the fox a debt and the fox owned him. The fox was his master. He accepted with little choice but he wasn't going to be weak anymore, he wasn't going to fail again. It was then he abounded his feral form for his humanoid one. He also started use his powers and abilities that came with being a demon even as he hated it. It was then that Furst showed up bringing all kind of problems to the forest as well as the world crossers of mostly very powerful females all strong with magic. He had to defend the forest and his friends several times each time having to use more of his abilities and strengths. However he hated doing so because it made him feel like the monster he hated and not to mention the amount of energy it took to use those abilities. Normally he'd just get power from the souls of hell but cut off from that he'd either have to reap the souls himself or just wait a very long time. With his powers being very demonic it puts a lot of strain on the 'pure' soul in his body. Normally he wouldn't have a soul but that soul is what makes POG, POG and not a normal demon. It damages that soul and it's harder and harder for it to bounce back. This is one of the reasons, although unknown to everyone else, that he is so troubled and scared mental. That and of course his past with Knight, that Pyroar and Amethyst that he's not forgiven himself for. Category:Characters